


That’s Cringe

by bottomchanyeol, jusdefraise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise
Summary: Chanyeol and Yifan run a YouTube channel where they talk about and react to weird shit and sometimes they post songs. (They’re also kinda in love.)- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	That’s Cringe

**Author's Note:**

> this is my homage to my fave yt duo cody ko and noel miller. they’re so fucking annoying and funny and remind me of krisyeol in every single way. also inspired by and named after their series called “that’s cringe” i highly recommend it. here’s a link to the video that largely inspired the whole fic. please enjoy! (also, yifan is noel, chanyeol is cody, and in his very brief presence in the story, kyungsoo is spock)

“Alright!” Chanyeol claps and the video zooms on Yifan’s face as he smacks on a mouthful of cereal.

 

“Can you not fucking eat while we’re filming?” Chanyeol says, sounding annoyed but laughing halfway through his sentence when Yifan chokes a little. “That’s how you sounded last night on my di-”

 

The video cuts to the both of them leaning back in their desk chairs. “On today’s episode of That’s Cringe, Yifan here,” Chanyeol claps Yifan’s shoulder, “has a video for us to watch.”

 

“Look, don’t- just don’t ask me how I found this video,” a zoom onto Chanyeol’s raised eyebrows, “but I watched like three seconds of it and I knew we had to watch it together.” He gestures to the viewer and Chanyeol, ultimately resting his hand on Chanyeol’s pec. They stare at each other for about five seconds before Chanyeol fists Yifan’s shirt and playfully acts like they’re making out.

 

The video cuts to the both of them looking semi disheveled, Chanyeol’s cap sat lopsided on his head, and they’re both laughing. “Alright, enough fucking around. Let’s get into the actual video.”

 

~

 

“That was the weirdest fucking video in existence,” Chanyeol mumbles into Yifan’s chest, sighing when his boyfriend tightens his arms around his waist. “Where did you find it?”

 

Yifan shrugs. “Baekhyun just sent me the link and said it’d make a good video. I mean, he wasn’t wrong.” He presses a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead. “It’s gonna get a lot of views and likes, don’t worry.”

 

“I always worry,” Chanyeol says, dragging his pointer finger across Yifan’s collarbone. “Worry about if we’re putting out good content, if we’re doing it often enough, if people keep liking us in the long run.” He glances up and smiles shyly. “But at least I have you. At least you like me.”

 

Yifan smiles that gummy smile that makes Chanyeol’s heart race and cups Chanyeol’s cheek. “I love you. I think you make good content, your editing skills are amazing, we upload often enough because you always want to make new videos. You’re great, baby.”

 

Chanyeol sighs and kisses Yifan softly. “What would I do without you?” he mumbles sleepily. Yifan snorts. “Probably die. Or become a furry.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

~

 

“Wassup, everyone. Welcome back to Yifan’s Unnecessary as Fuck Vlogs part 37,” Yifan says, his big head taking up half the screen. Behind him, Chanyeol seems to be petting a very pretty cat, said cat only half in frame. “We’re currently at Chanyeol’s sister’s house and Chanyeol is petting her cat even though he forgot to take his allergy medicine because he’s stupid.”

 

Chanyeol snivels and raises one hand to flip Yifan off, never once stopping in petting the glorious kitty. “Fuck you, Cloud likes me.”

 

Yifan starts to speak to someone not shown in frame. “Why did you name your cat Cloud? If he was white and fluffy, I’d understand, but he’s a black, short haired cat.” A female voice laughs in the background before Yifan turns the camera to focus on Chanyeol’s sister, Yoora.

 

“The teenager across the street named him for me,” she grins. Her black hair is pulled back in a messy bun and she’s wearing a crop top with no bra on, her eyes covered in a smokey pink eyeshadow. If Yifan was straight, he’d be drooling right now.

 

“The gay kid?” Chanyeol asks. He snivels once more and says, “He’s the epitome of the Annoying White Gay.”

 

“Don’t say shit like that, I’m, like, 78% sure that at least a quarter of our viewers are white gays,” Yifan scolds, but then starts to snicker and point the camera at Chanyeol. His eyes are rimmed slightly red and snot is flowing at a faster speed than ever before.

 

“White gays scare me,” Chanyeol deadpans and both Yifan and Yoora howl with laughter. The camera shakes slightly with the force of Yifan’s laughter, and Chanyeol snatches it, one hand still petting Cloud, showing Yifan and Yoora nearly falling over from their laugh attack.

 

“You look- holy shit, you look ridiculous right now!’ Yoora wheezes, banging the counter with her palm. Chanyeol’s puffy eyed glare is the only thing in frame and he sniffles a little bit.

 

“Fuck you,” Chanyeol spits with hardly any malice in his voice. Suddenly, only Cloud is in frame, his slight purring heard over the obnoxious laughter. Chanyeol’s big ass hand continues to rub behind Cloud’s ears.

 

“Cloud, you’re so fucking pure, I love you.”

 

~

 

“I told you to take your medicine before we left the house,” Yifan sighs, wiping Chanyeol’s nose with a tissue as Chanyeol scowls at him.

 

“Stop scolding me while I’m dying,” he pouts and holds his mug of tea closer to his chest. “I fucking love that cat. I want to give him all the love in the world.” Yifan presses his lips together and shakes his head. He pats Chanyeol’s back when a nasty cough wracks through his body. “Yeah, and you put me in charge of bringing you back to life.”

 

Chanyeol wipes his mouth and looks down. “Am I a pain to deal with? And I’m not asking because I’m insecure or some shit, I’d just genuinely like to know.” Although Chanyeol adamantly says he’s not insecure, Yifan knows better.

 

Leaning back on the couch, Yifan pulls Chanyeol so his back is on his chest and Chanyeol’s head is leaned back onto his shoulder. “I don’t mind taking care of you,” he mumbles into Chanyeol’s hair, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. “I just know that you feel fucking awful when your allergies act up. I don’t want you to feel that way.”

 

Chanyeol turns and looks up at Yifan. The medicine is starting to kick in, the puffiness of his eyes gone down and his snot has seemed to slow down. He looks really fucking cute, especially when a small smile blooms on his face.

 

“You’ve gone soft, Yifan Wu,” he says teasingly, poking Yifan’s cheek. “Soft all because of me.” Yifan simply rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead.

 

“Let’s watch Queer Eye so you can oogle Tan France’s ass and leave me alone.”

 

“Oh, like you don’t make fucking heart eyes at Karamo every episode, you thirsty bitch!”

 

~

 

The video opens, as it usually does, with Chanyeol and Yifan sitting in their office chairs. Chanyeol has one of his legs propped up in Yifan’s lap and they’re having a conversation.

 

“Okay but, like, if you put your dick in it, who’s to say that it won’t, like, break it?” Yifan gives a knowing look to Chanyeol, who looks about three seconds from losing his shit.

 

“It’s a sex robot! You’re supposed to put your dick in it!” Chanyeol flails and nearly knocks Yifan in the face with his elbow. “It’s designed for dicks!”

 

“Yeah, but it could malfunction! And then you’re dickless,” Yifan says. He laughs when Chanyeol stands and walks out of the room, yelling expletives as he does. The video cuts to the two of them in their chairs and Yifan claps loudly.

 

“What’s up, anal clusters? Today, we are watching a video on, you guessed it: erectile dysfunction,” he paused as Chanyeol wheezes out a laugh and then says, “nah, we’re fucking around. This video is an advertisement for a sex robot brothel in... where is it again?”

 

A zoom on Chanyeol’s face. His eyebrows raise and he yells, “The Netherlands, baby!”

 

“Alright, let’s get to it,” Yifan says, reaching for the space bar.

 

“ROBOT SEX!” Chanyeol screams, and they both burst into laughter.

 

~

 

“What do you think our next video idea should be? We hit 700k subs a few days ago,” Yifan asks, buttering a piece of toast for Chanyeol, who is sitting on the counter next to him. He smiles when Yifan hands him the toast and he kisses his cheek.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe we can drop a new song?” Chanyeol wipes a crumb from the corner of his lips and scrunches his nose when Yifan shoves his own piece of toast in his mouth. He’s always been a messy eater.

 

“We’ve done that before though,” Yifan says with his mouth full. Chanyeol mumbles a quiet ‘gross’ before shaking his head. “We need something different. Something fresh.”

 

They both pause and shrug before leaving the kitchen and doing their daily tasks. Yifan sits down and edits a video for his gaming channel and Chanyeol sets about doing chores around the house. It isn’t until he’s emptying the dishwasher that he gets an idea.

 

“Hey,” he calls out, sorting the plastic tupperwares into their proper cupboard. “What do you think about roasting fans?”

 

There’s a pause in the audio coming from the living room. “Yeah,” Yifan says. “I think that could work.”

 

“Sweet,” Chanyeol grins. He puts away the last of the dishes and pulls out his phone.

 

“What’s up, bitches? In honor of 700k subs, we want to roast you guys. Send us a picture of yourself and we will annihilate you for the sake of the internet.” He posts the video onto his Instagram story and then posts another video as an afterthought. “Please only send us things if you’re 100% comfortable with it because we probably won’t hold back. Thanks, guys.”

 

~

 

Kyungsoo shifts slightly and there’s a zoom on his disgusted expression as Chanyeol and Yifan each plant a wet kiss on his cheeks. The video cuts to the three of them lounging on a couch and Chanyeol starts the introduction.

 

“Wassup, fuglies.” Yifan stifles a short laugh on the opposite end of the couch. “Today, in honor of 700k subs, thank you very much for that by the way, we’re going to do something a little different.”  
  


“We normally make fun of people on the internet because we know they can’t respond and if they do, oh fucking well,” Yifan says. He leans his elbows on his knees. “But instead, we’re gonna roast you guys because you gave us permission, so we’re pulling out all the stops.”

 

“It’s consensual roasting,” Chanyeol says as he clicks away on a laptop off screen and pulls up the album of pictures he’d saved from subscribers. Kyungsoo whacks him on the side of the head. “Oh, yeah. This dumbass is Kyungsoo and he’s gonna help us flame you guys.”

 

Kyungsoo does a weird finger gun thing and there’s a zoom on his hands when he put them down (which is. dangerously close to his dick. bad idea).

 

At the bottom of the screen, there’s a picture of a subscriber and naturally, the first words out of Kyungsoo’s mouth are “oh holy fuck.” Yifan and Chanyeol both laugh so hard, they choke and Kyungsoo has to smack the both of them on the back until they stop.

 

~

 

“People really liked the last video,” Chanyeol murmurs, swiping through his Twitter mentions with one hand while his other is in Yifan’s. The old man sitting across from them is staring at their clasped hands and Yifan only smiles when they make eye contact. The old man scrunches his nose and glares at the floor.

 

“It was a good video. People like to be made fun of sometimes,” Yifan whispers back. The subway car lurches to a stop and Yifan tugs Chanyeol up when a pregnant woman steps inside. She and her partner smile at them, the glint of their wedding rings making Chanyeol smile. Happy lesbians make his heart warm.

 

“We should do it again,” Chanyeol says, liking a few tweets while leaning back onto Yifan’s shoulder. “But we need to focus on the EP. I’m thinking if we wrap up this last song today, we can film the music video for it next week and then release it the week after.”

 

The subway stops and they get off, hands clasped tightly so as to not lose each other. Yifan hums as they climb up the stairs and out onto the street. “I think that’s a good plan. We can to talk to Yixing and see if he wants to help out with filming.” He huffs a little bit. Fucking stairs.

 

“I think Yixing is a little out of our league. We’re making a music video for a song about how quote-on-quote ‘rich’ we are and he’s a literal apprentice for a hotshot movie director,” Chanyeol laughs. “I don’t know if he’ll say yes.”

 

“Whatever you say, baby,” Yifan says as he opens the door to their favorite Indian restaurant. The hostess immediately smiles and leads them to their normal table.

 

It’s not until dessert, Yifan having convinced Chanyeol to buy a serving of gulab jamun to share, that Yifan says, “Let’s ask Yixing anyways. It’s just a bit of fun! Besides, when he gets all rich and famous, he can say he started out with making music videos for our shitty music.”

 

Chanyeol smiles, reaching across the table to wipe some syrup from the corner of Yifan’s mouth. “Okay,” he says. “Let’s ask.”

 

~

 

There’s a cellphone ringtone playing for about two seconds before the beat drops. The scene is of Yifan and Chanyeol walking on the street with blazers on over their t-shirts and jeans and they’re both wearing clout goggles.

 

The music video is mainly cuts of them waving around a bunch of one dollar bills and talking into two phones at the same time. They make fools of themselves and even show a lady watching them with slight confusion from across the street.

 

The video closes with a blooper of Chanyeol tripping over a dip in the concrete and cracking his phone screen with a loud “FUCK.”

 

~

 

“We should have a podcast,” Yifan mumbles, mouth full of the soup his mom brought them earlier in the day.

 

Chanyeol sighs and wipes the broth dribbling down Yifan’s chin with a napkin. “I swear, you’re the messiest fucking eater,” he grumbles. “I think it’s a good idea. What would we call it?”

 

Yifan smiles, eyes crinkling in a way that he knows Chanyeol can’t resist. Chanyeol bites his lip and looks back down at his soup, hiding this blush dusting his cheeks. Damn Yifan and his beauty.

 

Yifan hums and takes another spoonful of soup. “Something with gay in it.” Chanyeol snorts, taking a drink of water when he chokes a little on a piece of meat. “Putting the word ‘gay’ in anything instantly makes it a thousand times better than it would’ve been originally.”

 

“That’s true,” Chanyeol laughs. “But seriously. Let’s think about this for real. Get a sheet of paper or something and we can write down some ideas.”

 

They write down about five ideas and eventually narrow it down to two names. After about five minutes of going back and forth, Yifan pulls out his phone and opens Twitter.

 

 **yifan wu** _theyifanwu_

pick one dont ask wat its 4

 

bros who kiss sometimes

the homo homies

 

When he sends the tweet, he looks up to find Chanyeol staring at him incredulously.

 

“Really?” he asks. “A Twitter poll?” Yifan shrugs and stands, collecting their bowls. He smacks a loud kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead and heads to the sink.

 

“We’ll have a podcast name by tomorrow. You’re welcome.” Chanyeol only sighs in response.

 

~

 

The audio begins with a loud cough and a quiet ‘gross’ before Chanyeol’s booming voice says, “Hey guys, welcome to The Homo Homies Podcast!”

 

“Don’t scream with the mic right in front of your face,” Yifan says, tone slightly chastising. “These headphones are kinda loud and you’re about to rupture my fucking eardrums.”

 

Chanyeol coos and there’s a slight rustling. “Sorry, baby. I won’t hurt your tiny baby ears next time.” There’s a loud smack and a yelp along with Yifan’s snickering.

 

“Alright, anyways,” Yifan says. “We’ve never done a podcast before so we hope you enjoy the disaster that is this first episode.”

 

“Let’s,” Chanyeol pauses and Yifan sighs deeply. “Get it,” he mumbles to finish the phrase. Chanyeol screams at the tops of his lungs and Yifan just whacks him again.

 

~

 

“Hey.”

 

Yifan looks up from where he’s cleaning Chanyeol’s stomach with a damp washcloth and hums. His eyes are droopy and face flushed. When Yifan lifts a leg to clean the cleft of his ass, he winces a little, but he smiles to show he’s okay.

 

“We should get married,” Chanyeol whispers, reaching out to wipe a droplet of sweat above Yifan’s brow. Yifan pauses for a moment, stunned at the sudden suggestion, but eventually continues to wipe his boyfriend down.

 

“Oh really?” he says, voice coming out slightly gravely. Chanyeol can immediately tell that Yifan is trying to sound nonchalant, but he’s probably bursting on the inside. “Why do you think so?”

 

Chanyeol waits until Yifan returns from the bathroom, washcloth left in the sink to be properly washed in the morning. He makes a grabby hands at him and Yifan rolls his eyes but still pulls Chanyeol close when he lies in bed.

 

“We should get married for tax purposes,” Chanyeol mumbles into Yifan’s chest, his lips grazing the soft skin there when he smiles at Yifan’s loud laugh. “And also maybe because I love you a lot.”

 

“The taxes thing is definitely a plus,” Yifan says, chuckling and rubbing small circles into Chanyeol’s shoulder. “But I love you a lot, too. Maybe we should get married after all.”

 

Chanyeol folds his hands on Yifan’s sternum, resting his chin there, and beams at him. Yifan’s heart throbs in his chest.

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol murmurs. He leans up, placing a soft kiss on the corner of Yifan’s mouth. “Tomorrow we can look at rings.” He presses another kiss to the same place and smiles when Yifan hums a soft ‘sure’.

 

He rests his head in the crook of Yifan’s neck and sighs. Yifan cranes to look at him and smiles at the sleepy blinking Chanyeol’s big eyes are doing. Finally, when Chanyeol can’t stay awake any longer, Yifan falls asleep too.

 

~

 

The title of the video is “That’s Cringe: We’re Getting Married”. On the screen, Chanyeol is looking at Yifan with the most disgusting heart eyes known to man and Yifan is avoiding his gaze, ears tinted a deep red.

 

On their left ring fingers are matching silver rings and when they move their hands, the sunlight makes them glint ever so slightly.

 

“Hey guys,” Yifan says excitedly, glancing at Chanyeol, who is now looking at the camera. They clasp their hands together and grin widely. “Do we have some fucking news for y’all.”


End file.
